The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In a typical motor vehicle, certain components are welded together. Some welds involve components made of different alloys. For example, a lighter alloy such as aluminum or magnesium may be joined with a heavier alloy such as steel. Because of the physical and metallurgical property differences between these alloys, the joint strength may not be strong enough for certain applications. Specifically, brittle intermetallic compound formation and high residual stresses in the weld joint resulting from the use of alloys with different properties may limit the joint strength.
Accordingly, there is a need for a weld that joins alloys with different metallurgical and physical properties with a higher joint strength.